Samsara's a Btch
by ani
Summary: Vongola's requested help from the Preventers. Too bad for Duo, now he's gotta see the bane of his existance - one Rokudo Mukuro - before the God of Death can take him down for good.


**AN: **this was literally inspired by 'From Shinigami to Mafia Boss' by clo-eli. her little bit of silliness stuck such a crazy idea in my head that i had to get it down.

this one's for you babe!

Standard Disclaimers Apply. ^-^

* * *

The Vongola mansion was everything Duo'd expected: ancient, overblown and enormous. He understood why he'd been called in for this mission - no one knew the underground better than he did - and Trowa was the master infiltrator, but why Heero was there he had no fucking clue. The Perfect Soldier in the Mafia.

Yeah, made no sense to him either.

But this Vongola X had asked the Preventers for assistance, and whatever the hell he coughed up for Une to give it set off every alarm in Duo's head. Right now, they were sitting in front of a massive oak desk, the don and his two guards on the other side. Duo was trying to keep his eyes on this Sawada guy and off the major stare down. He chanced a quick glance and huffed as the silver-haired right hand tried to match the patented 'Heero Yuy Death Glare'. _"Good luck dude."_

A soft cough made everyone turn to the brunette seated in front of him. "I'd like to thank you young men for helping us with-" the smooth tenor cut off as his eyes darted over Duo's right shoulder.

Duo sighed, closing his eyes before the hand landed on his shoulder. "Kufufu, it's been a long time hasn't it, Kou?"

He backhanded the man without even blinking. "Not long enough." Opening his eyes, Duo was mildly surprised that the Vongola were staring in shock as he stood. Turning around he found the bane of his ethereal existence on his ass, holding his nose as Heero stood beside him with both his gun and Duo's trained on his head. "And don't call me that."

"Mukuro what are you doing?" Sawada stood, slamming his hands on his desk.

The illusionist just laughed as he stood, blithely ignoring Heero. "Just greeting an old friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smiled as he turned back to Duo. "Though I am surprised to see you working that side of the law. You were always better on this side."

The snide remarks made most in the room grumble and gape in confusion through the sounds of two guns cocking. All Duo did was shrug, "With a war going on it doesn't matter which side."

"True, true," Mukuro nodded softly, turning his over-amused smile on Heero.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Gokudera snapped.

Red and blue eyes turned to his compatriots, "You don't know just who you received for assistance, Sawada Tsunayoshi. None other than the God of Death himself."

"What are you talking about? I asked for the Gundam pilots because…" it trailed off as Sawada's eyes widened. "The code name isn't fake."

Mukuro's laugh hissed through the room, "Shinigami himself stands before you gentlemen."

He was suddenly doubled over Duo's arm. "I don't know what Father sees in you," he grumbled as he stepped back, letting Mukuro fall to his knees.

Mukuro coughed out, "It a challenge."

"You're a plaything." Duo laughed at the vile look he got, "He laughs his ass off at every one of your crazy schemes. I got sick of you after life number 3." The look got even nastier as Duo folded his arms and shot him that roguish smile.

Mukuro forced himself back on his feet, trying to smother a growl as Heero stepped closer. "Why does this young man feel so much like you Shinigami-san?"

Heero instantly had both guns in Mukuro's face. Duo just placed a hand on his elbow, "Don't Heero. He's just being stupid." Turning back to the illusionist, Duo's grin got positively shit-eating, "Oh you didn't hear? I'm not the only God stuck on Earth at the moment. Why do you think the war even happened?"

Three pairs of eyes widened as Sawada whispered, "Bishamon?"

Heero gave his all-purpose "hnn" response as Duo laughed. "Jeez Hee-chan, be a little more pompous, why don't cha." Duo turned to Sawada with a smile, "Don't worry about it; we can't even do a tenth of what we're supposed to. We'll do whatever you need us too, just keep him," he swung back at Mukuro, "away from us and we'll be fine."

Sawada took a deep breath as he sat, nodding as the Gundam pilots took their seats. "Mukuro you should go," Sawada coolly stated as he turned towards the door.

The illusionist nodded, reluctantly acknowledging his condition as he headed out. "Oy, Babs," Mukuro spun around when he touched the door, cheeks flaming. "You better make this one count," Duo smirked over his shoulder. "Remember there's only one place left," he pat his stomach. Mukuro's face went snow-white as he turned and ran.

Duo was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair.

* * *

so did i get them down right?


End file.
